


Mistletoe.

by masqueerade



Series: Struck. [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin's point of view, Episode 2.09 Running to Stand Still, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin gets shot down, but there's still mistletoe to be hung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe.

“It’s nice, that you care so much about protecting Barry.” She’d said, sincerely, and Jay had reacted like she was accusing him of something.

“I don’t… just care about protecting Barry.” He’d placed his words carefully, defensively. Caitlin hadn’t thought he could look more uncomfortable, until Cisco walked in and proved that yes, he very much could.

Jay had taken her aside later and told her, somewhat delicately, that he was gay.

She’d been mortified. Not that he was gay, but that he’d felt the need to single her out specifically to tell. Of course she’d noticed he was hot, but she didn’t think she’d been _that_ obvious about it.

Watching him now, she allowed herself a larger swig of her drink than was perhaps considered polite. He looked really nice tonight, and while she hadn’t really seriously entertained the idea, it still kind of sucked to get shot down.

He was talking to Cisco, but seemed distracted by something. Caitlin turned slightly to see what it was he kept glancing over at.

Barry?

Well, he wasn’t really her type, but she could definitely see the appeal.

But then Iris came over to talk to her and she put it to the back of her mind.

Until a little while later, when she nearly bumped into the two of them.

They were just outside the main room, talking softly, smiling shyly. Jay’s hand was on Barry’s upper arm.

She managed to stop herself before actually walking into them.

“Caitlin.” Barry noticed her first “Um, hi.”

Jay’s hand dropped to his side.

“I’ll just-,” She pointed past them and excused herself.

Iris had mentioned she’d got some mistletoe she’d forgotten to hang, and Caitlin had offered to fetch it. She returned to find that Barry and Jay had rejoined everyone else in the main room, now having separate conversations, but both looking at the other when the other wasn’t watching. She had been planning to just do this herself, but…

“Hey Barry, could you do me a huge favour and hang this up over there? I don’t think I’ll be able to reach.”

“Sure Caitlin, no problem.”

Sure enough, Jay’s eyes followed Barry across the room. Then snapped back to Caitlin. She nodded her head towards Barry, now fumbling with the mistletoe. Jay frowned at her, she nodded her head at Barry again, a little more forcefully. He ran his gaze up and down Barry, bit his lip, and walked over.

She wasn’t close enough to hear what he actually said, but she could see Barry blushing as Jay pointed to the mistletoe they were now both under. They talked for another moment or two, and Caitlin briefly wondered if maybe they didn’t _do_ mistletoe on Earth-2, but then Barry was placing his hand on Jay’s waist, and leaning in.

“Finally.” Iris said beside her.

She knew? Caitlin sighed.

Jay and Barry beamed at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I had the basic premise of this in my head before the episode even aired, lmao. I'm trashhhhh.


End file.
